In a variety of consumer electronics and computers, solid state drives incorporating non-volatile memories (NVMs) are frequently replacing or supplementing conventional rotating hard disk drives for mass storage. A solid state drive (SSD) or solid state storage may use negative-AND (NAND) flash memory cells for its high density and low cost per cell relative to other generally available non-volatile memory technology. Each NAND memory cell can be programmed to store one or more bit. A single level cell (SLC) flash memory may be programmed to store one bit per cell. Some flash memory may have cells that can store two or more bits per cell. This type of flash memory is generally referred to as multi-level cell (MLC) flash memory. Some specific examples are triple-level cell (TLC) flash memory that can store 3 bits per cell and quad-level cell (QLC) flash memory that can store 4 bits per cell. In general, more read and write cycles are used to access data in NAND flash memory configured to store more bits per cell.